the genius and the delinquents:RE-WRITE
by kyla123
Summary: Let's just hope we can survive the third year of high school. a little bit of fiolee and gumceline, but still marcelee
1. prologue

Heyy guys! So, I'm back and with the re-write! Askdakjdnkasj woohoo! Sorry for not updating/posting a lot in, like, ten months….. but, hey, four days from now it'll be the original's anniversary! Oh, and, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO imnoprincessFYI.

** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAYY TO YOUUU. HAPPYYY BIIIIIIRTHHHDAYYYY HAPPY BIIIIIIRTHHDAYYY HAPPYYY BIIIIIRTHDAYYY TO YOU!* hey Jas, happy birthday! ** *sparkles* *rainbows* *unicorns* oh and happy birthday to everyone :D late, or early, whatever, happy birthday I guess…

oh, and yes, there's going to be fiolee and gumceline in this version... ;-;

**Okay, I don't want to scare the new readers anymore, so I'll try this again. hi guys! You can just skip this chappie and go to the next one if you want :P **

* * *

THE GENIUS AND THE DELINQUENTS  
PROLOGUE  
MARCELINE'S POV

Hi there, I'm Marceline Abadeer. I'm a junior in Ooo high school. I liked singing, reading books, playing my instruments, other artsy stuff, but most importantly I love eating. I'm turning seventeen soon; but even if I have a birthday party I bet no one would come. I'm sort of a loser here in school.

Oh yeah, there are a few things you need to know about the town, and of the school. Well, basically, everyone's broken up into individual groups. Not a lot of people open up their groups for just anyone; but that rule changed this year. Not a lot of groups are really close to other groups, and they don't talk that much, they just stay with their group; but that's going to change this year.

There are only a few groups you need to know about though. Not all the groups really matter this year. Actually, only three groups matter each year; but this year's different. Everything changed this year; and all because of the Vampire Knights, the bad boy, delinquents of the school.

Well, let's start with the Vampire Knights. Their leader is Marshall Lee Peirce; the hottest guy in the entire town. He seems like a really scary guy with his bright red eyes and whatever. His right hand in command is Kris Reid. Kris isn't as scary looking as Marshall; he kind of looks more mischievous, mysterious, and cool and stuff. Kris has a twin brother, Alex Reid. Alex seems like the least scary one; he's always smiling and he calms down Marshall and Kris when they're pissed and stuff. Leeum Cadwell's the fourth and last member of the Vampire Knights. He's seems like the most secretive one of the group. They all have a really mischievous looking smirk, and no one's ever seen how they act when it's just them. But either way, scary or not, they're all the hottest guys in the town.

The _Perfects _are the perfect students of the school. You need to watch out for the girls; they hate everyone. Summer "flame" Princess and Winter "ice" Princess are really nice; it's weird that they're with The _Perfects_.The guys are okay though. Finn Douglas and Jake Douglas are twins, they're really nice and they love adventures. Aiden and James Prince are also twins; they're really cool too. And then there's Bubba Prince Gumball. I used to hang out with him a lot in sixth grade. We were really close, but after Ashley found out that he liked hanging out with me she basically banished me to the nameless groups; which is kind of weird considering I don't really have any friends here to make a group with. I talked to Bubba every day after I stopped talking to this one other guy. I liked them both and it sucked not talking to them after that.

The Triplets are one of the nameless groups but they're a part of the drama that's just about to happen. Katrina "Ghost" Princesse, Sabrina "Skeleton" Princesse, and Gina "Rags" Princesse are the Triplets that make up The Triplets. After Bubba stopped talking to me I started talking to them. They're nice and sweet and they became my best friends after a while. But then, of course, Ashley came in and destroyed everything.

The Triplets' counterpart is The Triplers. Their group's comprised of the Princce brothers; Kyle "Ghost" Princce, Sam "Skeleton" Princce, and Gil "Rags" Prince. And yes, they're nick names are the same as The Triplets. I've heard that they're just like Katrina and the others; but, like, boys…

Then there are The Twins, Clarence and Clarise Dunkin. Katrina and Clarence have a history together, but they don't really make a big deal about it; they're friends now, essentially. And everyone knows how Kyle and Clarise are in love with each other; they're the cutest when they're together.

Ash Wicker and his group of Wizard Wands are also kind of important here; not really. But they have something to do with all the drama in the year. Plus, they're one of the "big three" in the school; dominating it, and being popular and whatever. They're the dopiest people ever. They're all like, "swag, yolo, I'm so cool," all that stuff. Stay away from Ash; he's drop dead ugly, plus he flirts with every girl he sees; you've been warned, stay away.

And yeah, that's everyone you need to know.

There's also BMO, and his friends. you won't see them around much, but I'm pretty sure you'll be seeing them a lot after a while; after a very long while. But essentially that's everyone I can think of right now.

I'm not really sure about what Lily, Alice, and Kaitleen's part in this story is right now, but they're probably important somewhere near the end. Probably. And hopefully that's all my classmates that you need to know about. I'll probably be introducing them again, but this is the only time I'll be like this. You know, knowing everything that's going on and everything. Oh, and if you're wondering, this is just a short intro to the people in this story; there's nothing here that'll effect the story whatsoever. This is just me telling you guys about the people here in Ooo high. So, yeah, I'm done. So, I guess this is good bye for now, and onto the story.

* * *

Okay, this really doesn't have anything to do with the story, but still; just had to add it :P

oh, and yes, there's going to be fiolee and gumceline in this version... ;-; yes, violent reactions accepted and even expected ._.

Bye guys! Review please!

P.S. and if you're wondering, YES, I did write this at 11 in the evening, thanks for noticing! gah, you guys know me so well. joking! Bye guys! Love you all!


	2. Chapter 1

my dates might be off, but let's just pretend! Oh and, yes, school in Ooo starts in august coz they're cool.

anyways yeah... new chappie...

* * *

THE GENIUS AND THE DELINQUENTS  
CHAPTER 1  
MARCELINE'S POV

It was a regular school day, and I was hanging out with my friends during lunch time, just like I always did. Everything was great, and then all of a sudden Alice started frowning at something.

"Hey, Alice, are you alright?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alice said, "but look who's staring at us."

I looked around but I couldn't see anyone that was looking at us. I guess that's because I was looking the opposite way.

"So, who's staring at us?" I asked. Kaitleen gave me an are-you-serious look, and pointed to where I should've been looking at. I looked again, and this time I saw what I was supposed to see: a group of four guys were staring at us.

"Who are they?" I asked. They looked like some sort of bad ass boy band for some reason.

Lily smiled, and said, "The vampire knights. They're your classmates."

"Everyone's afraid of them," Kaitleen said, still not looking away from them. I noticed how one particular one of the guys was looking only at Kaitleen. He looked like Kait, but, like, a boy version. And there was one other guy in their group that looked like Kaitleen and Alice.

"Yeah, _everyone_," Alice said, "but you shouldn't be afraid of them!"

"Why not?"

"They're really nice once you get to know them," Lily said happily. She smiled at me, trying to reassure me of something. I didn't know what though.

"How do you know that?" I asked, still trying to get a concrete answer to at least one of my questions.

"Whoops, looks like trouble's coming our way," Alice said, ignoring my question. I looked around, and this time I saw exactly what Alice was talking about: it was Ashley and the rest of The _Perfects_ all walking towards us in one perfect line.

"Hey, Marceline," Ashley greeted. She gave a flash of her signature smirk, placing her hand on her hip.

"Hi, Ashley," I greeted back.

"I wanted to ask you this earlier… but I thought it was too early to spoil it," she said; her friends behind her smirked, and started nodding at what she said. What was she even talking about?

"What did you want to ask me?" I asked, really not caring about what she had to say.

"Well I just wanted to ask you… why you're wearing pajamas," she said innocently, but I sensed something else in her voice: the feeling of revenge being fulfilled or an evil plan fulfilled. I don't know; just plain evilness.

"What?" I asked. There's no way I could be in my pajamas. I looked down, still not believing in what Ashley said. But she was right; I was in my pajamas… Maybe that's the reason the vampire knights were staring a while ago.

"Oh yeah, who were you talking to a while ago?" Fionna asked; making the other _P__erfects_ girls stop laughing.

"If it wasn't obvious enough," I said, completely confident of what I was saying, pointing back at my friends, "I was talking to," I turned back to smile at Kaitleen and the others, but they weren't there, "my friends…" I finished slowly, feeling defeated. Ashley and her friends started laughing at me again.

"You've gotta wake up and face the real world, and accept you're just another lonely loser, Marceline," Ashley taunted. After a few seconds, another noise joined in.

It kept repeating, "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP MARCELINE." And after that, everything just disappeared… The _Perfects _were gone, The Vampire Knights were gone, and all that was left was darkness and the annoying sound that said, "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP MARCELINE." I closed my eyes and covered my ears. The sound reminded me of my… alarm clock?

I opened my eyes slowly, still expecting to see the pitch black room I thought I was in. Instead I saw my bedroom, and my alarm clock buzzing. I was using my pillow to cover my ears.

My room was mostly purple, red, and grey. I had my small, personalized recording room and walk-in closet to my right; and my bathroom and study stuff to my left. There were lots of posters, pictures, and all those stuff on my walls.

Before anything else I grunted and turned my alarm clock off. The next thing I did was to check my phone. Once it was on, I saw the time on the clock, then the date. August 29, 8:14 am. I looked at the date and time again, and then I looked one more time. The first day of school was on the 15th of august. It's a weekday today, it's Monday, I have classes at 8:30, it's 8:14. I have school today…

And today's the day 'no one's allowed to be late'. The teachers have some important news to tell everyone today. It's already the second week of classes; can't believe it.

I paused for a moment to let everything register in my head before I dashed towards the bathroom. I took a five minute shower. Then I ran to my closet and picked out a black t-shirt, white pants, and a grey jacket. I dressed up; then I got my phone, back pack, black sneakers and an entire box of Flakies, a really popular cereal here. By now it was 8:23 am.

I tried to put on my shoes while running. Bad idea…

I hit the gate of the house; but at least that told me to put on my shoes like a normal person. So once I got my shoes on, I started fixing my hair. Don't worry, this time I didn't hit anything or anyone. And after I fixed my hair up, I poured a handful of cereal into my hand. After about seven handfuls later, I reached the school gates.

"Hey Brandon, Hey Bandon," I greeted. Brandon and Bandon are the school guards. They were just sitting in their seats reading the newspaper while I rushed past them, just like usual. They both have matching yellow jackets and brown hair.

"You're late!" they screamed in unison. I looked back at them still reading their newspapers.

"NO I'M NOT," I screamed back. School starts at 8:30 am, and it's just 8:28 am. So technically I'm not late.

"YOU BETTER HURRY. THEY'RE IN THE CLASSROOMS," they shouted; probably louder this time coz I was already in the middle of the hallway.

"THANKS," I screamed. They're used to me being late. I'm like the only student that they talk to like that. So yeah, I'm special! But, I don't think that's anything to be proud of.

I ran down the hall; then turned right, and then left; then I ran straight to my classroom. When I opened the classroom door, everyone was still going around the place. Some people were eating breakfast, and some were just talking. I sighed in relief.

Before I could take a step my phone buzzed. When I checked it, it said:

good morning Marceline, I hope you're at school already. Also, don't forget about the tutoring session later after classes –sir Petrikov_. _

I replied, and put my phone back in the pocket of my jacket. When I looked up, I saw t_he _Marshall Lee staring at me.

It wasn't even a normal stare as well. There was this look in his eyes that made his stare different. It looked like a crossover between a normal stare and him checking me out. He had a blank expression on, and was playing with a pencil near his mouth. All I could do was blush and stare back. The look in his eyes, oh my glob; can't get over it.

I have no idea if he was really staring at me, but after a few seconds his friends stopped what they were doing and they all turned to me. They faced Marshall again and started laughing. Marshall on the other hand finally looked at his friends again, and smiled sheepishly. I sighed and made my way to my seat; passing in between the part of the room that we called The Division.

The classroom was basically divided into two parts. The right part: the sunny, happy part of the class, with good students, The _Perfects_, and rainbows and flowers and sparkles. The left part: the side where the scary students stay, never mess with them; don't talk to them, don't say anything bad about them, don't even breathe when they're near. Okay, that might be an exaggeration but, I mean, the Vampire Knights rule that side and that's basically the most basic rule for them. Just silently watch them pass in the hall ways, unless of course, you're one of their fan girls; then yeah fan girl all you want around them. Each side didn't care about the other while they were in class. But once it came to outside of class… well, that's an entirely different story.

Marshall Lee Peirce is the fearless leader of the vampire knights. His best friends are Alex Reid, Kris Reid, and Leeum Cadwell. Those four made up the most feared group in all of Ooo high. I don't really understand why I didn't know them in my dream, and, or, why Lily said that they're actually nice 'when you get to know them'. They're the one group no one would dare go against. Well, there are only two groups who'd ever fight against them:

The first group call themselves The _Perfects_. _Perfect _students, with _perfect_ grades, _perfect_ families, and _perfect_ everything. Their leader, Ashley Grey, is the queen bitch of the school. She can and will ruin your life; never mess with her. Her right hand in command is Fionna Ellis, and Fionna's twin sister is Cake Ellis. Princess Bonnibel Bubble Gum, Lauriana Sophia Patricia, Lady Rainicorn, Melissa Jones, Summer Flame Princess, and Winter Ice Princess make up the main group for the girls. Summer and Winter are the Princess twins.

As for the boys their leader is Bubba "Prince" Gumball. He's nice; all of the boys are nicer than the girls actually. Finn Douglas, Jake Douglas, Lord Monochromatic, Leon Santos Pace, Aiden Fire Prince, and James Ice Prince make up the boys part of The _Perfects_. Aiden and James are the Prince twins.

The second group is led by Ash Wickergrey. His best friend is Xergiok Gobler. And as for the rest of his gang mates, I have no idea who they are. They're all just… there… but no one knows them; but I think Bonnie's cousins Lenny "earl" Lemongrab is a part of their gang.

Sir Petrikov came into the room and instructed us to go to the auditorium, aka the Pen Hall. The Pen Hall looks like an ordinary movie house, with red seats, and a big stage. So as we were all walking to the pen hall, The _Perfects_ positioned themselves in front of me, while The Vampire Knights stayed behind me.

Somewhere along the way Marshall started walking beside me. It was awkward having him walking beside me; but I didn't let him see that of course. He looked like he didn't mind staying beside me though, and his friends seemed happy that we were walking together. But I think we were both trying to avoid looking at each other. He'd look in front, putting his hands into the pockets of his jacket. And I was trying to preoccupy myself by listening to what The _Perfects_ were talking about.

When we got to the Pen Hall, everyone else was already there. And just like a while ago, The _Perfects_ stayed in front of me, the three other Vampire Knights stayed behind me, and Marshall stayed beside me, to my left. The person sitting next to Marshall moved to another chair, and no one sat on the chair to my right.

It was pretty awkward being the only ones sitting together, and then having the other people beside us were seats away. I tried to put my arm on the arm rest; but instead, both mine and Marshall's hands ended up touching each other. With his hand over mine, we looked at each other, our faces only a few centimeters away from each other. My heart was racing; he could've just leaned a little bit forward and he would've kissed me. His breath smelled of strawberries; and mine probably smelled like Flakies, ugh; I brushed my teeth, ew, I would never go out without brushing my teeth! Marshall opened his mouth to say something, while his eyes went back to our hands.

"Sorry," Marshall said, squeezing my hand very slightly. He let go of my hand, and rest his back again on the back rest. Okay, don't judge, but Marshall's actually _really_ good looking.

The principal walked to the center of the stage and greeted us good morning. After that he gave a speech about how happy he is to see us today. Then he went on to the more important business: the field trip. Wait, what, the field trip?

"So then students, this year we'll be going to a very special place for our annual field trip!" the principal said. The _Perfects_ in front of me looked at each other skeptically; they started saying some things, but I didn't hear them.

"We're going to Hogwarts?" I muttered to myself. Or I thought I was the only who could hear my side comment.

Marshall laughed and said, "I'd love to go to Hogwarts." Okay, this is just a side comment, just like all my other side comments, that you don't need to pay attention to at all but… Marshall's voice is hot as hell.

"We're all going to one of our own student's family home in Aaa. This student's father has volunteered to take care of all the travel expenses of each student, and teacher in the school. We'll be staying there for a month; so I hope _none_ of you do anything to upset our hosts. And I hope all of you will put your best foot forward. There will be no classes during this month," the principal got cut off by one big cheer from the students. "Anyways, I was just saying, that I hope you'll all be good, and start preparing _immediately_."

"Whoops, looks like we're not going to Hogwarts," Marshall said casually disappointed. I glanced at him, and he glanced back at me and smiled. I panicked, and just looked away as fast as I could; but in the corner of my eye I saw him frown and look back at the principal slowly. Hey, don't get pissed at me. What would you have done if the hottest guy in your school smiled at you, huh?

The principal asked if there were any questions and miss _perfect_ just had to say something. She just stood up and shouted out her question.

"Sir, you haven't told us who!" Bonnie said. Ok, it's not really much of a question, but I guess it's still a question. The teachers started talking like they were making sure they had the right person.

"Hey!" someone whispered excitedly. I turned around in my seat, and saw Alex Reid leaning on the back of my chair with his arms crossed.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, want to be friends?" he asked with wide eyes and an equally wide smile. "What?" I muttered, mostly mouthing it instead of saying it.

"Well, miss Gum we're staying at the Abadeer residence," the principle said politely. Wait, what? Did I just hear that right? Everyone looked at me, and I couldn't answer Alex's question. Well, okay, I wouldn't have known what to answer.

"Marceline, dear, come up here," the principal requested. Everyone stared at me, and I just stared back at them. And if that wasn't bad enough, Marshall was staring at me, and his friends were probably staring as well. A teacher went beside me and led me up to the stage. I've had a lot of awkward moments in my life, but this is really awkward. I mean, one of the new teachers is just holding my arm, bringing me up to the stage. Isn't that awkward? And to make it worse, everyone's staring at me. Damn.

Once I was on stage, the principal hugged me. After that, the principal let me go back to me seat, and then he talked about what we'd be doing in my grandparent's house. After that, we watched a few presentations. Then the student council gave their speeches and everything; then we all went to lunch.

* * *

oh praise the glob almighty, it's lunch time. AND IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER Woot woot! Oh yeah, does the whole Marshall staring at Marceline a marcelee moment coz I like fangirled for ten minutes before I could finish the paragraph ._. no lie.

Oh my gosh guys.. I know I'm thirteen already but I'm still waiting for my letter from Hogwarts like oh my gosh… actually no, me and my cousins are gonna bust in together, we've packed our things already :D

replies for the 50th chapter in the original one:

**Sacchi-has-gone**: yeah, i thought that too XD and oh my glob, i know, i love them together! thanks for the review!

**Marceleeregina**: thank you :D i think it's from the one from the very long title O.O

**Gianna Sparrow**: gia, gurl, i've been counting down for the past month. if you're late reading this one then... ._. that is not my problem -.-

**imnoprincessFY**I: heyy, why'd you disable your PM's D: DUN DU DA DUN DUN DAAAAN HAPPY BIIIRTHDAYYY TO YOUU. HAPPYYY BIRRTHHHDAYYY TOOO YOUUUU. HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY TO YOUUUUUUUUUUU. DAN DU DA DUN DU DUN.

**ATLuvr2314**: i know, oh my glob, i love alex :') and thanks for saying that *heart heart* thanks for reviewing :D

**filipina**: really you forgot? well, isn't there like a way to get it back? idk, i think there is :)

annndd **review please**!


	3. Chapter 2

hi guys! chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own adventure time ;-;

* * *

THE GENIUS AND THE DELINQUENTS  
CHAPTER 2  
MARCELINE'S POV

So then, after the big announcement, I went straight to my locker to fix my things. While I was there, one of the freshmen shrieked –really, _really_ loudly.

I looked up, and The Vampire Knights were there, in one line, all side-by-side, with Marshall in the middle. All the girls went out of their classrooms like they were in a movie looking at the hot guy of the school after the summer; which, technically, is happening here.

Okay, The Vampire Knights might be super scary, but everyone agrees that they're the hottest guys in the campus. Almost every single girl in Ooo high has a crush on them; and all of their fan girls would kill to be their girlfriend. I might not be a part of their fan club, but I can agree that they deserve the title of hottest guys in school.

They're the only group with their own fan club. The rest of the groups are just… there… fan club-less…

Everyone was just staring at them; like, just, literally, just staring at them. But eventually I went back to fixing my locker. Everything was going smoothly, no one was still talking, but for some reason, I felt something tap on my shoulder lightly. When I looked up again, Marshall smirked and winked at me.

Wait, what? Am I seeing correctly? _The _Marshall Lee winked at me. What the hell? Okay, okay, I know I should be freaking out, but I'm damn hungry. I probably saw wrong anyways. He's _The _Marshall Lee, there's no way he could've winked at me. Please don't kill me; I'm just really hungry right now. Plus I have that tutoring session later; oh my glob, you have no idea of how much I don't want to go.

Marshall frowned when he saw how I didn't react. He probably expected me to faint, or scream, or something, just like the girls in his fan club; but I didn't, so… yeah. He fell behind his friends a little bit, but caught up when he faced forward again.

The Vampire Knights turned left into another corridor, still making their way to the cafeteria. Now that they were gone everyone went back to normal. People started walking past me again, people were shouting and talking as loud as ever, and, of course, I'm still here fixing my locker. When'd it even have the time to become this messy? My papers are scattered everywhere, and they aren't anywhere near where they should be. My books were scattered everywhere along the locker with scratch paper in them, and some of them looked like they were just thrown in without any though. Ugh, when did this even happen? And more importantly, why does this remind me of sixth grade? Weird.

"Hey, babes," Ash greeted; the Ash I introduced a while ago; the ugly one that leads The Wizard Wands? Yeah, that's him. Ash smirked at me when I turned around to face him.

"Hi, Ash," I greeted back.

"What was that?" he frowned, leaning against one of the other lockers looking at me. What's he talking about?

"What was what?"

"Y'know," he said, "that Marshall douche winkin' at ya."

"Whatever you're talking about, it was none of your business," I said casually.

"C'mon baby," he said, trying to act innocent, "don't be like that to me. I don't want nobody else flirting with mah girl." Wait, what? Did he just call me his "girl" _again_?

"Here's the thing, Ash," I said closing my locker door, "I'm not interested, and I never will be," I smiled casually.

"Playing hard to get, much?" he said crossing his arms.

"Get the clue, ash" I said. He frowned, and sort of glared at me. Like, it's his fault he keeps hitting on me. He's got bad grades, a bad reputation, and over all he's just a big mess of ugly; plus he thinks he's the most perfect guy in the world. Like, um, excuse me, you're not, Ash.

After that, even if Ash was still throwing his scariest glare at me, I got away from him before the rest of the Wizard Wands showed up. While I'm at it, I should probably go to Sir Petrikov to ask for the list of students I'm going to be tutoring. And, yes, the school gives out the records of the tutees. So if the students have a bad record and they piss me off I can basically black mail them…oh well, this is going to be interesting.

I didn't take a look at the records. I'll find out who I'm tutoring soon enough anyways, it doesn't matter if I read their files or not. I'll just go to the cafeteria for now.

Not a lot of people were in the halls anymore. The only people there were The Triplets and The Triplers. Both of their groups eat lunch out in the halls in front of their lockers; The Triplets are on my right, and the Triplers are on my left. They smiled politely at me, when I smiled at them. They're both really cool groups with nice people; unfortunately the popular groups are mean, it's like a rule to become a popular group or something. Okay, the Vampire Knights aren't mean, but they're scary and everyone knows them for being scary. There weren't any other people in the halls other than The Triplets and The Triplers.

Almost all the main groups were in the cafeteria when I got there. Ash and his Wizard Wands, Ashley and her _Perfects_, the jocks, and the nameless: the techno geeks and a few other groups were there. Everyone except The Vampire Knights were there.

My normal routine was to go to the cafeteria to get lunch and get out. But today I pissed off Ash, so his gang of idiots is probably going to do something to get back. I got my lunch, but when I passed the WW's nothing happened. They just glared at me, and that was it. they didn't call me out, they didn't try to say anything to me, nothing. I was able to get out of cafeteria without anyone noticing me.

Now that I've got away from the caf, I'm going to the courtyard. The courtyard's a really nice place, but no one ever goes there. That's where I eat lunch; but if somebody else is there, I still have my back ups to go to of course. There's a big open space in the middle with concrete tables and chairs, and then there are hallways like the ones you'd find in an old building. You know the one with pillars and everything.

To get to the courtyard, you have to turn right once you get out of the canteen, then walk straight, then turn left, and then you walk out of the exit door. You pass a lot of hallways, but I don't think you'd get lost if you went the wrong way. Once you're outside the exit, there's a covered walk way, one going to the left and one to the right. You go to the right and you're there!

The exit door's still pretty heavy for me to push easily, but I manage. I was near the open part of the courtyard when I heard a bunch of guys laughing. When I looked the Vampire Knights were there. They were all there laughing, eating, talking, having fun. They probably didn't see me since I was still hiding behind the wall, but I still didn't want them to notice me. Marshall was laughing the most; and his friends were just screaming at each other, while trying not to laugh.

"Dude, you totally like her!" Leeum screamed at Marshall.

"No I don't!" Marshall said, "Just because I think she's pretty, and nice, and smart, and _gorgeous_, doesn't mean that I like her!"

"Yeah, guys," Kris said calmly, "_she's pretty, and nice, and smart, and gorgeous_ doesn't sound like he _likes_ her!"

"Yeah, it's sounds like he's so totally IN LOVE WITH HER!" Alex screamed excitedly, straight into Marshall's ear. They all kept laughing, and Marshall nudged Alex in the shoulders making him fall down a bit. Alex got to cushion his fall with his hand though.

"Guys, guys, we have to celebrate later," Leeum butted in, "our baby boy Marshall finally made a move!" And they laughed even louder.

"It was _not_ a move!" Marshall protested, throwing some of his lunch at his best friend.

"Yeah," Alex said, not being able to keep a straight face, "you just _checked her out_, and sat beside her, and talked to her,and _winked_ at her!"

"Hey, at least I didn't freak her out! I was talking to her, and then youjust _had_ to go ahead and say, _hey you want to be friends_?" Marshall screamed, teasing Alex, mimicking Alex's voice a bit at the last part

"I was trying to be nice, you jerk!" Alex said protectively.

"Bro," Kris said while putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "you don't just go up to a girl and ask them if they want to be friends."

"Well, people shouldn't just stare at someone; then wink at them, _Marshall_," Alex screamed.

"Fuck off, you creeped her out," Marshall said throwing a cookie at Alex. They went quiet for a little while.

"She's pretty, right?" Marshall asked.

"Three words," Leeum said, "Drop. Dead. Gorgeous." Marshall smiled and went back to eating. They all started talking about some other stuff. After a few minutes marshall finished his food and said, "I'm going to go throw this, I'll be back."

"Dude, you _never_ say 'I'll be back'! Haven't you ever paid attention to _any_ horror movie!?" Leeum screamed.

"Shut up, we're not in a horror movie, Leeum," Marshall laughed.

"Um, hello!? We're in an abandoned part of the school where no one can hear you scream, and if they did, you'd be dead by the time we find you!"

"Glob, I'm just going, like, ten meters away," Marshall said, "quit worrying so much."

By this time, I was already sitting down with my back against the wall, eating my food while still listening to their conversation. So this is what the legendary Vampire Knights talk about? The trash can's on the opposite side of where I'm staying at, so I don't have to worry about Marshall seeing me. I finished my food already, and I heard enough for one day, so I got up and dusted the dirt off of my pants. I wasn't really paying attention to anything else around me.

"Oh my glob…" Marshall said. It was like he was standing right next to me, but that couldn't be.

"Marceline?" he asked. I froze and my stomach sank. The trash can is on the other side, how did he end up here?! "Oh my glob… did you just hear us a while ago?" he asked. I mustered up ever once of courage I had, and I looked at him straight in the eyes. He looked shocked, and his lips were quivering.

"Um…" I said, "I was just…" I'm not really sure what I'm going to say. Even if I apologized a hundred times I bet he'd still kill me for spying on him and his friends. Oh my glob, what am I going to say?!

"I was just… just… um... I… I was just…" I mumbled. "LEAVING," I screamed, "the trash can's on the other side!" And I _ran_ for my life. Do you know what he would have done if I was a boy?! That's right, he would've killed me! So I'm just going to run and run, until I reach home, then I'm going to lock myself up in a box, go to a deserted island, and hide from him and his friends forever. But I can't do that. I still have to go to afternoon classes, then I have to do that tutoring; which reminds me, I haven't checked the folders yet!

And guess whose files were in there! I'm going to die… oh my glob. Why me? Why him? Why today?

I ran past The Triplers and The Triplets who were still eating lunch, having a good time. And I also passed by The _Perfects_, and WW's. And once I was back in my classroom and sat down on my chair. A few minutes later the bell rang and I heard everyone else came into the room. I was still resting my head on my arm chair; when someone asked loudly, "What happened to Marshall?"

I didn't want to look up but I did. Marshall and his friends were going to their seats already. Marshall was frowning a little bit, and his friends looked like they were trying to cheer him up. I stared at them. Marshall saw and looked up at me, and tried to smile even if he looked really bummed. His friends on the other hand, smiled at me like they were trying to apologize for the way Marshall was acting.

The teacher went into the room last and started the lesson. The rest of the day was pretty normal, nothing much happened. Marshall started laughing again, by the end of classes. And now, I'll see if we can all get along for the next few hours!

* * *

i probably replied to most of you already but oh well:

Karuma no Honoko: this one's better, i swear.

brpasiliao: yeah, sorry it took so long D: don't worry there's still more marcelee! like i'd like fiolee or gumceline more... ._.

gianna sparrow: gurl chillax. wait for the next chapters!

Marceleeregina: please don't hate me ;-; it's still marcelee. i swear, it is.

guest 9/21/13: i love you too ;D haha naww joking, thanks for the review though!

**review please! see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 3

hi guys :) so then, first things first, PLEASE SIGN ALL STOP SOPA 2013 PETITIONS YOU SEE. the government is planning on destroying almost everything we love :( they'll take down/ arrest fanfiction authors i think... i'm not entirely sure, but they'd probably take down fanficion . net... they'll blur ALL fanarts. plus i think they're going to take down all youtube covers... basically they're going destroy lots of peoples lives... so again, please sign all stop SOPA 2013 petitions you find :) unless of course you want this website and many others taken down... ;-;

* * *

THE GENIUS AND THE DELINQUENTS  
CHAPTER 3  
MARCELINE'S POV

So then, here I am walking to the tutoring place. I was just going to open the door when I heard someone ask, "Hey, do you guys know who our tutor is?"

"I bet Marshall wishes it was Marceline," someone else laughed.

"You think she heard us talking about her?" someone asked.

"I hope not," another one said. Oh my glob, how am I going to do this? And, did they just say they were talking about me?

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi guys," I said. They shut up and looked at me awkwardly. Marshall's expression was priceless though. His eyes widened in shock, and his mouth just…dropped.

"Hi, Marceline," Leeum said slowly. They all stared at me like I just fell out of the sky. Marshall wasn't moving' I don't even think he was breathing.

"Hey Marcy, so, you want to be our friend?" Alex asked happily. Leeum looked at Alex with a blank look.

Kris glared at Alex and said, "Alex. Don't. We talked about this already."

"Dude, we scare her, it'd be better if we were friends with her!"

"You're still creeping her out," Kris said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, Alex."

"—Hey Marceline, am I creeping you out?" Alex asked.

"Uh, no, not really," I said, not really knowing what I'd say otherwise.

"See! I'm not creeping her out!" Alex said, "So Marcy, want to be our friend?"

"Sure…" I replied.

"Great! So what're we learning today?"

"Whatever you guys want to start with I guess…" I said walking over to one of the chairs.

"How about history?" Marshall asked. And cue the awkward silence. Leeum, Alex, Kris, and I stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, "do you guys have your books or something?"

"…Our whats?" Marshall asked.

"…Books…" I said. They all looked at each other.

"Mine is in my locker," Leeum said.

"Me too," Kris said.

"Me three," Alex said, "so I guess we'll go get our books and you two… start the… tutoring whatever…"

"Wait, I'll go with you guys," Marshall suggested.

"Oh come one marsh, it's only for a few minutes, we'll be right back." Alex laughed. And then we were left in the room together. I looked down at the floor nervously trying to avoid looking at Marshall. I could tell Marshall was doing the same. But eventually I looked up, and Marshall _magically_ looked up at me at the same time. We stared at each other for a while before trying to smile.

"So, what about history do you guys have a hard time with?" I asked awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.

"Well… uh… we don't really have a lot of problems with it…"

"Oh…" I said, "So what _do_ you guys have a problem with?"

"I think you should ask Alex that, not me."

And then we just sat there in awkward silence for about ten minutes. The both of us tried to start a conversation but they all ended up with more awkward silence. After those ten minutes, the rest of The Vampire Knights came back. We went through with the tutoring session, but around half way through Alex, Kris, and Leeum were already asleep. Marshall stayed up, and we finally found something to talk about.

"Hey, why'd you guys go up for tutoring? I mean, you guys got most of the questions right," I said. I was leaning on the table and he was still sitting down on his chair. His head was resting on his palm, and his elbows resting on the table.

"Alex wanted to make new friends," Marshall laughed, "he thought that if we had a tutor, we'd become friends with them and yeah… we'd have a new friend."

"A whole lot of people want to be your friend," I laughed. How do I say this? Well, yeah, it was an awkward thing talking to Marshall but it was strangely comfortable as well. Like, the atmosphere when two awkward people are comfortable with the awkward silence around them? Yeah, it felt like that.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I hear a lot about you guys," I said.

"Really? Like what?"

"A lot of the people here are scared of you," I said, Marshall nodded, "and some absolutely adore you guys," he nodded again, "and most want to be your friend."

He laughed and asked, "Then why don't they? Alex went up to you and asked if you wanted to be our friend, why can't they?"

"You guys are scary," I said.

"We are?!" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," I replied confidently and sassily.

He laughed and said, "Well, what matter the most right now is if _you're_ scared of us."

"Why?"

"Alex wants you to be our friend, and it would break his fat, little heart if you said no."

I laughed, "well, I already said yes. So I guess there's no turning back now, huh?"

"You know if you don't want to be our friend you don't need to. Don't mind Alex."

"You guys don't seem _that_ scary," I said trying to sound like I actually believed that. Of course I'm scared of them; I'm dead scared of them.

"We aren't scary once you get to know me –us," Marshall smiled. He reclined against the back rest now, his hand still on the arm chair.

"That's what my friend told me," I said. He raised a brow and smiled.

"How does your friend even know us?"

"Um, I guess you guys are just… really that famous," I lied.

"Oh yeah, before I forget again, can I get your number?" he asked.

I looked at him strangely and asked, "What?"

No, seriously, what?

"I'm not going to call you at one in the morning, don't worry," he laughed, "I just need it if you really want to be our friend. I don't really have a lot of contacts on my phone anyways."

"What? How many do you have?" I asked.

"Like, five," he laughed, "nah, around fifty, plus."

"Oh," I said. Marshall laughed at me, and he gave me his and his friends' numbers, and I gave him my number. He even assigned pictures for the rest of The Vampire Knights.

I looked at Marshall's picture; it was a selfie of him.

"You're blushing," Marshall laughed. I looked at him looking at me.

"What? No I'm not," I snorted.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not. You're blushing!" I said.

"Well… you can't blame me," he said softly, while laughing, "you look cute when you blush…"

"Really?" I asked embarrassedly. Marshall smiled flirtatiously and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I found something of yours when you, uh, ran off a while ago," Marshall said, bringing something out of his back pocket. It looked like a bracelet. I looked at my left arm where I usually wear my bracelet; but it wasn't there, the bracelet. "It really suits you. It's a good thing I saw it a while ago," he said taking a few steps closer to me while fumbling with the clasp, with his bangs covering his eyes.

Once he was less than a step away from me he looked up and smiled at me. "Here," he said holding my hand up. He smiled and started to put the bracelet on me.

"You don't need to," I said; being embarrassed that his face was so close to mine again. I was standing up now and Marshall hunched down making him closer than he should have been.

"But I want to," he said, looking at me straight in the eyes. He was only a few centimeters away, our noses almost touching each others. By this time he already put the bracelet on me. He looked at my lips and slightly bit his while constantly leaning in slowly. He placed his hands on the table, pinning me, but at the same time supporting the rest of his weight.

Then my phone rang... Marshall was looking up in disappointment, also trying to compose himself. Honestly, he looked kind of pissed.

"You should answer that," he said casually, still staying the way he was.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hello, Marceline, how was the first day of tutoring?_" sir Petrikov asked from wherever he was.

"Good," I said. Even if the call wasn't on speaker phone I think Marshall could still hear sir Petrikov. Marshall was staring at me while I talked.

"_You should be finishing up by now. Go home and relax; the field trip's going to be hectic,_" sir said.

"I bet it will be," I said, "bye sir, you rest too."

"_See you tomorrow_."

"Yeah, bye," I said. Sir Petrikov ended the call, and that's the only time I noticed the time. "Whoa, it's 6:30 already."

Marshall checked his phone as well, "yeah you're right…"

"So I guess you should wake up Alex and the others," I said. Marshall nodded.

"I won't tell if you won't tell," he smirked.

"Nothing happened," I said. His smirk widened and before I knew it, he kissed me. Like, actual lip to lip kiss.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" he asked just right after he pulled away. After that he went over to his friends and woke them up.

"Hey, Marcy, you want to ride home with us?" Alex asked sleepily.

"Sure, if its fine with you guys," I said casually, still trying to get over what just happened.

"Hey, you look a little pale," Marshall said coming closer to me, he had a worried expression on his face, "are you alright?"

"Huh, yeah, I'm alright," I replied.

"So let's go!" Leeum said happily. I smiled and followed them to their car. We were all having a good time, laughing and talking. And then we got to the parking lot, and saw The _Perfects_. They were all there laughing, gossiping, and talking; all huddled up in one circle. We kept walking to the car, but when Ashley saw us she stopped us.

"Well, well, look who's here! The vampire knights and the little loser," Ashley said tauntingly.

"Hi to you too, Ashley," Alex said.

"What are all of you doing here?" Fionna asked.

"Trying to get away from all of you," Kris said, "now, if you'll excuse us we'll be going now."

"Hey Marshall," Ashley said flirtatiously. Marshall opened his door and right before he went in he looked up at her and said, "hi Ashley," blankly.

"Hey, Marcy, you take shotgun."

"Ok," I said while sliding into the passenger seat. Leeum, Alex, and Kris took the back seats and we left. Fionna waved at Marshall, and you know what Marshall did? He ignored her. Fionna's expression was priceless, I swear. She looked mad, disappointed, and annoyed at the same time.

Marshall asked me where my house was, so I told him where it was. After that we talked and talked until we reached my house. I thanked them, before I got out of the car. Then they told me their house was, like, two houses away from mine, and then they left.

I opened the house door, and my head started hurting, just like that. My phone rang, and when I checked it my friends were calling. I answered it and continued walking up to my room.

"Hey, Alice," I said.

"_HEY, MARCY,_" Alice screamed, "_how was the first day of being a tutor?!"_ she asked, just as happy as ever. I can't believe Alice remembered and I didn't.

"Fine I guess, but you'll never believe who I had to tutor."

"_Ooh, who'd you tutor?"_

"The Vampire Knights," I said happily.

"_…oh my glob…_" Alice said disbelievingly.

"_Those are the really hot guys in your school, right?_" lily said.

"Yeah, Lil, the really hot guys in my school," I repeated.

"_That's cool, but aren't they the really scary guys?_" Kaitleen asked.

"Yeah, they are," I said, "but they're actually nice… I mean, I got to talk to Marshall a lot."

"_Uh-huh, go on,_" Lily said.

"Well," I said, I opened my door, "first, he stared at me when I got to class. Or, I don't know, maybe he was checking me out. But, yeah, he was staring at me. Then we all had to go to the auditorium, and then he sat down beside me. And then in lunch time, he smiled at me. And then he found my bracelet and gave it back to me."

"_Oh my glob, please tell me there's more,_" Kaitleen said.

"There _is_ one other thing, but I can't tell," I laughed, lying down on my bed.

"_Why not_," she asked.

"I promised I wouldn't," I said. After that we talked for about an hour, and then I just passed out. Ugh, I feel terrible now… maybe I'm sick…

* * *

ok, first of all, i didn't like writing the near kiss part there ._.

replies:  
brpasiliao: hi there :) thanks for the review.

gianna sparrow: haha that's the goal! to make ya'll squeal D haha lol jk. they love each other, i know. naww i just made up the description. but there's probably a place like that in my old school :)

VariaGuardians27: new reviewer :) yay! anyways yeah... hi ._.

twit: ugh you're such a twit, caila. lol thanks for the review gurl. see you at school tomorrow :)) varsity tomorrow :'( AND COMPETITION ON SUNDAY. CRAP.

**guys this is marcelee. there's just more fiolee and gumceline moments ****_compared _**** to the original.** no, i haven't turned into fiolee or gumceline D: what do you think of me?** i'm marcelee for life, guys, i assure you. **


	5. Chapter 4

ok, this chapter is a little bit better than the last one... sort of... maybe... i don't really know...

either way! brpasiliao said she/he [wait, what are you, boy or girl?] liked the medicine thing as the first kiss. so i fixed up the chapters a little :)) the medicine thing is the first kiss now, and the one in the other chapter is a kiss on the cheek lol. also because gianna sparrow said it could be turned into smut ._. and no, this will never become smut.

disclaimer: i don't own adventure time :'(

* * *

THE GENIUS AND DELINQUENTS  
CHAPTER 4  
MARSHALL'S POV

Once we dropped off Marceline at her house we went home ourselves. We got to the house in a less than five minutes.

"Hey, I thought we were celebrating tonight," I said, closing my car door. It was getting pretty dark now. The guys seemed really tired even if they slept already.

"Yeah, you're cooking," Leeum said while opening the house door.

"What do you guys want then?" I asked.

"Pizza," Leeum said.

"Fish and chips," Kris said.

"I want chicken nuggets," Alex said proudly.

"…What?" the three of us said in unison.

"Pizza, and fish and chips it is then," I said slowly.

"What about the chicken nuggets?" Alex asked loudly.

"We're celebrating, Alex," Kris said, "no nuggets."

Leeum opened the door and screamed, "holy crap, were robbed or something?!"

When I looked inside it was like a tornado passed through. Our clothes were scattered everywhere, the couch magically toppled over, and our books were all over the place.

"No, I think this is just how we left it in the morning…" Kris said slowly.

"How did we do all of this?" I asked making my way through the mess.

"We're boys," Alex said confidently.

"… you do have a point there…" Leeum said, "So I guess Marshall cooks while we clean up then! —and Alex that was my line, copy cat."

"Ugh, whatever, Leeum," Alex said.

After that, we all ate dinner, then we went to our rooms to do homework. I heard Alex go to Leeum's and Kris' rooms asking them to tell him the answers a few times, and then he started going into my room asking me. After that we all finished out homework and we watched a movie, then at ten we all went to bed. We're such losers… this is us celebrating…

All our rooms were different but they all had a single bed, a long white table, and a white closet. Mine was dark blue, Leeum's was brick lined, Kris' was grey, and Alex's room's red.

So then, the next day, I woke up around seven in the morning. I cooked breakfast: bacon and eggs, I took a bath, and finally I woke up everyone. I grabbed a dark blue shirt, and grey pants. I put on my pants before going back to the dining room.

"Dude," Leeum said, "you know you could put on your shirt in your room, right," he asked taking a few more pieces of bacon for himself.

"Yeah, I know I can, but that just wouldn't be me," I said plainly. We ate breakfast; then Leeum took a bath. Next was Kris; then Alex.

They dressed up and we all made our way to school. On the way, we saw a whole lot of our other classmates. The triplets were just going out of their house. The Why-Wolves and their counter part , The Hug-Wolves, were walking sleepily to school. The Hotdog Knights, Hailey "Hotdog" Princesse's fan club, were all following her like lost puppy-dogs. The Wizard Wands were doing whatever they were doing. And as for the _perfects_, well, they were just there, picking all their friends up like some school bus.

We got to school and I parked my car in my usual spot. We all got out of the car and made our way to the school. We greeted Brandon and Bandon good morning; and when we got in one of the freshmen started to take pictures. We ignored all the fan girls, and went to our classroom. A few of our other class mates were already there. And in a few minutes we'd probably hear Marceline running to the classroom, with food in her hands.

More than ten minutes later Marceline still wasn't here. Sir Petrikov came into the classroom and started the lesson already, but Marceline never came. Everyone started talking about it after a while.

"Hey, wasn't Marceline with you guys yesterday?" Cake asked. Everyone in the class turned to look at us.

"I heard that she got into an accident," someone said, "a really bad one."

"Oh my gosh, yeah, I saw Marceline with them!" some random person in the room said.

"How could there already be a rumor that she got into an accident? The school literally just opened the doors and hour ago," I said.

"Did we do anything, marsh?" Leeum asked casually. He looked like he didn't really care about what they were saying.

"Yeah, we dropped her off at her house." I said with the same casualness in my voice.

"—safely, we brought her home safely," Kris added loudly.

"Yeah, it was so much better to bring her home, than let her walk around town with all kinds of dangerous people around." Alex butted in with strange optimism.

"—yeah right, like we'd believe that shit," little Mr. Prince _Perfect_ had to say.

"So the Prince actually does swear!"Leeum said.

"That must've been the first time I ever heard bubble-butt swear," Kris said while looking back at me.

"What should it matter? The four of you always swear," Bubba said, annoyed.

"Well, it matters because you're a _Perfect_," I said with a smirk, "_Perfects_ don't swear." He glared at me, while I smirked at him.

"It's ironic that the Vampire _Knights_ are the ones that beat up people," he said in response.

"We do not beat up people!" Alex said.

"Yeah, you just make everyone hate you," Bubba muttered. The class suddenly started talking again.

"Sir Petrikov!" Alex said childishly pointing at Bubba, like he was telling him off.

"Maybe they hurt her…" someone said.

And even another say, "they probably did something _bad_ to her…"

"Can you believe these people?" Leeum asked, "How the hell could we _hurt_ her?"

Kris looked at Leeum with a certain mischievous look in his face. Leeum glared at Kris and said, "No. Kris, bad! You keep your nasty, dirty thoughts to yourself."

"I wasn't even saying anything," Kris said, justifying himself, "besides it's you that started this."

"You keep your fucking nasty bed room thoughts to yourself," Leeum said, stressing every word.

"Marshall, tell me you weren't thinking about _that_," Kris said.

"No, Kris, I wasn't," I said confidently.

"I know you're lying."

"I'm not."

"I wonder if Marceline's okay," someone shouted.

"—STOP," sir Petrikov shouted, "Marceline's absent because she has a fever. Nothing happened to her. And I expect that there'll be no more silly arguments over equally silly rumors." He didn't really sound mad; and we didn't really sound like we were actually arguing with bubba. It was more of a casual way of talking to each other, but with a little hint of bad blood.

The class shut up, and after that we went on with the lesson.

After class we went up to sir Petrikov and asked him about Marceline. He said that she had a high fever, and that she didn't feel well yesterday. We told him we'd skip the rest of our classes. He didn't try to stop us; he only said that if we didn't say anything about leaving he wouldn't.

We snuck past Brandon and Bardon, and got into the car; or, I don't know, I think sir Petrikov told them. When we were near to Marceline's house Alex nearly jumped out of the car. He ran to ring the doorbell, and the rest of us made our way out of the car calmly. We stood there for a few minutes before trying to break into her house. And yes, we did consider of breaking a window to get in.

Eventually, we found a way in. we hopped over the fence, and climbed the wall just to get to the terrace.

"What if the window's locked?" Kris asked. We all looked at each other, then Alex said, "then we break the window…"

"What? We can't do that," Leeum said.

"Well, we did consider doing that a while ago," I said.

"No, we agreed, no smashing windows," Leeum said sternly. We all started arguing about what we'd do; then the terrace door opened. No one opened it, it just opened.

"Did that door just fucking open by itself?" Alex asked. We stared at the door. We couldn't really see anything in the room because of the heavy curtains behind the door.

"Well, I guess we just go back to class then," Kris said.

"WHAT." We said in unison to Kris.

"Hey, I just came over here to play as Marceline's nurse, not be her personal Ghost buster."

"Are you serious?" I asked. "You _wanted_ to be a Ghost buster when we were kids. Now's the time to finally be one," I said shoving him into the room. We didn't hear a scream, so I guess he's fine. Or, maybe a ghost possessed him and now he's quiet and when he comes out he'll say it's fine and when we get in we'd get possessed too… oh my glob, what's wrong with me? I'm turning into Leeum.

"Any ghosts?" Alex asked.

"No," Kris said getting out of the room, "but Marceline's in here."

"Ok, let's go in!" Leeum said shoving Kris back into the room before going in himself. Alex followed them; then I went in. Alex went around finding the lights, he found the switches eventually, and we saw Marceline on the bed.

"Maybe we should get some medicines first," Leeum suggested. "I'll go buy medicines. Kris could make some soup. And Alex… well… uh… you… heat some water for a basin; let's try to lower her temperature." Then Leeum left to buy the medicines. He passed through the way we came in…

"Have you ever seen Leeum this responsible?" I asked immediately.

"No, it's so strange," Alex said.

"I think this is why we don't take things seriously," Kris said, "we're so boring when we take stuff seriously."

"I agree, but Leeum's right," I said.

"So… I'll start cooking," Kris said. Alex went to do what Leeum told him to do and a few minutes later he returned with a basin of water and a few small towels. He went to help Kris in the kitchen. When Alex left I removed her blanket. When I touched her neck I didn't even need to compare it to mine. She was burning hot. No, not hot as in sexy-hot; hot meaning fever-hot, for the dirty minded people here. I soaked one of the towels and started trying to lower her temperature.

Okay, know I can't think of one way this isn't dirty. I swear, if anyone saw me they'd probably think I was a creep. I mean, the girl's in a tank top, shorts; and I'm here trying to lower her temperature. She's got a flat tummy and she's really skinny. She probably has a thigh gap, or like, thigh canyon. —and what am I doing saying these stuff?

Ok, so, on a less creepy note, Kris and Alex came back into the room with soup, and I was finished with the whole lowering her temperature thing. Then Leeum came back with a thermometer and medicines. It was funny seeing him try to get up the terrace. First he tried to put his leg on the ledge, and ten he tried to get up. Fail.

"She hasn't woken up yet?" Alex asked.

"Why do think she's still asleep?" I asked sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at me and we finally woke her up. She was shocked to see us, but she thanked us for coming. We talked for hours and we just took care of her and everything.

"So then Marcy, what do you do when you get sick?" Alex asked, "I mean, you know the window just opened by itself… what would you have done if someone else came into your room?"

Marceline paused for a second, "what? I locked the window shut, and my door was closed. Nothing could've opened it…"

We all stared at each other.

"Well, we didn't touch it. And it just opened, just like that…" I said. She stared at us, and we stared at her.

"Are you saying there are _ghosts_ in my house?" she asked jokingly.

"Maybe, I'm not sure," I said, looking around. Something creaked, when I looked behind me. Marcy looked freaked out; actually all of us looked freaked out.

"Want to sleep over at our house, Marcy?" Kris asked.

"Yep," she replied, practically jumping out of her bed. After that we got all the things we needed: clothes for Marceline, medicines, Marceline's school stuff, our stuff, and a few more stuff.

We made our way to our house, and surprisingly it was sun down already. I can't believe we talked for that long.

So, on our short drive to our house Marceline fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her up; she probably only stayed up because of us. Kris made me carry her into the house while they got everything out of the car and brought it in the house.

I put her down on the couch, and Kris started making dinner.

"Her face looks like a tomato," Leeum said.

"Yeah, but she looks like a really cute tomato," Alex said happily. "Right, Marsh?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean _I guess_, you're the one in love with her," Kris said from the kitchen. Oh yeah, nothing divided the kitchen from the living room except for a three-stepped stairs.

The rest of the night was spent taking care of Marceline. When she woke up again we talked again, then we made her take her medicines. That was the hardest part of the night. She didn't want to take the medicines; she even ran out of the house! After that I hugged her while sitting on the couch to make sure she didn't run away anymore. It took us about thirty minutes to make her swallow the two tablespoons of medicine. This girl's a pain in the neck, but we already love her to death. She fell asleep again after finishing her food, and me and the guys talked afterwards.

When it was time to go to sleep we brought all our pillows out and we camped in the living room around Marceline. It was pretty fun, especially because we made a pillow fort we crammed ourselves into.

After a while all the guys were asleep already, and it was time for Marceline to take her medicines again. I tried to wake her up gently by tapping her shoulder a few times, but she didn't wake up. Her hair was covering her face so I brushed the stray hair back gently, this time trying not to disturb her. She looked a little better now; maybe she'd be better tomorrow.

"Hey, Marcy, wake up," I whispered.

"What?" she grunted, pulling her blanket over her face.

"You need to take your medicine already," I said sweetly. She opened her eyes and looked at me, frowning.

"No," she said plainly, closing her eyes again.

"Come on, it's not that bad," I tried to reason, tucking her hair behind her ear again.

"Yeah, it's not bad, it's terrible," she whined. I laughed again; she's just a stubborn little girl.

"If you don't do it I won't like you anymore," I threatened.

"It tastes like dead things," she grunted.

"If I drink some of it, will you?" I asked. She looked at me and raised a brow.

"Fine, only if you do it," she said as she sat up on the couch. I took a seat beside her, putting my arm around her, making sure she wouldn't run away. I opened the cap of the medicine and drank a little, approximating how much a tablespoon was. Glob, it did taste terrible. Marceline looked at me cautiously, observing how I reacted. I tried to pull a straight face on, but I don't think it worked.

Marceline smiled and asked, "How bad is it?"

"Terrible," I tried to say, covering my mouth, hiding the medicine.

Marcy laughed and said, "I guess it's my turn now."

I smiled at her, and she widened her smile. My arm was still around her. So using it, I pulled her closer to me; close enough that I'd already kissed her. The medicine got from me to her quickly, and she pulled back, coughing, just as quickly.

"What the hell was that?" she coughed. I laughed at her, and patter her back gently.

"That thing was nasty," I said, "there's no way I would've swallowed that!"

"So you basically _spat_ in my mouth," she said loudly.

I whined and said, "You make it sounds gross when you say it."

"You're gross," she joked.

"Hey, you heard the guys say that I liked you yesterday. I _had_ to do something to make me feel I still deserved my title," I reasoned. "And, by the way, I _don't _like you," I said, trying to clear out the incident yesterday. Okay, just to clear everything up, I don't like her.

"I don't like you too," she smiled. We looked at each other for a few moments while being completely comfortable in the awkward silence.

Okay, I know I've called her pretty before, just yesterday I called her pretty, but this is the first time I've actually seen her in this sort of light. Not just like moonlight lighting and whatever, but…I don't really know how to explain it. I guess, even if I've called her pretty, I've never actually been in a position where I thought she was more than just a pretty girl. I guess that's what I'm trying to say. Like, right now she really is the most beautiful girl I've ever met? I don't really know. I just know that there's something different about her tonight. Like she's just different right now; you get? Coz, I still don't understand what this is.

"Quit looking at me that way," she said, pushing my face away from hers.

"What way?" I laughed. She blushed and tried to put a smile on.

"You know… like… just quit looking at me," she laughed, covering her face with the blanket.

"I'm serious, what way?" I asked again, trying to pull the blanket away from her.

"Nothing, just," she stuttered, grinning at me, "stop looking at me!"

"Stop laughing so much, maybe I'd understand what you're saying that way," I laughed.

"Just go to sleep already," she grinned, "and if you get sick it's not my fault that you kissed me."

"But if I _did_ get sick, would you take care of me?" I asked.

"I would," she said, "now go to sleep."

She completely covered herself in her blanket when I went back to my part of the 'pillow fort'. Actually, now that I looked at it, it's just a big mess of pillows; it isn't really a fort. Maybe I just said it was a fort because it took us around thirty minutes to build, I don't know. But either way, I fell asleep quickly.

The next day when we all woke up we totally wrecked our pillow fort.

Marceline took a bath first; then the rest of us followed. We dressed up, ate breakfast, then Marceline had to drink her medicine again. She didn't pull up a fight this time; instead she silently agreed to take them. We went to the car and went to school, greeted Brandon and Bardon, and went to our classroom.

* * *

see you all next week! bye! review please!

gianna sparrow: you're 12. stahp. you need exercise... not extreme dieting... and this is why i'm not letting you write my kiss scenes ._. you'll turn my story into smut, that's why! askdjnkasjdksabd


	6. Chapter 5

so, i haven't been updating a lot because of varsity... but, idk, thanks for the reviews guys :)) it's october 28 again haha. i'll update another chapter again tomorrow :)

* * *

THE GENIUS AND THE DELINQUENTS  
CHAPTER 5  
MARSHALL'S POV

Marceline was in a brown jacket, grey pants, a dark blue t-shirt, and black sneakers. Everyone stared at her while we were going to our classroom.

"Did something happen yesterday?" Marceline asked us.

"We kind of got into a fight with The _Perfects_ and everyone thought that we did something to you," Alex said plainly. Marceline nodded and smiled.

"What happened?" she asked.

"—bubba swore," I said quickly.

"No way," Marcy said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, he did," Kris said. We reached the classroom and heard everyone inside talking. Kris opened the door, and suddenly everyone shut up.

"Marceline!" Bubba said happily, while standing up from his seat. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. The look of relief in his eyes bugged me a little, and I'm not entirely sure why. Finn gave him a small nudge and he sat down again.

We made our way to our seats, and sir Petrikov came into the room.

"Oh, welcome back, Marceline," he greeted. Marceline smiled and nodded; then sir petrikov went on with the discussion. The rest of the day was pretty normal. I noticed Bubba staring at Marceline a lot today, but other than that nothing happened.

We all went home together; and then we started to pack our things. After we were done packing our stuff we went to Marceline's haunted house. We packed her stuff quickly, got lots of food, lots of her clothes, and we were off.

"Hey Marcy, what's it like in your grandparents house?" Kris asked.

"It's a really cool place. But because of it I was so spoiled as a kid," Marceline said.

"How could you have been spoiled?" I asked.

"I'm an only child, so my grandparents spoiled me rotten as a kid; I was their little princess," she laughed, "I wanted a perfect house, but I had too many ideas of a perfect house, so they made me all my ideas of a perfect house.

"I built one of the shacks myself! I just drew the blue prints for the rest. They even built a small castle for me to play in. they made the castle look like ruins coz I didn't want a Disney style castle; too girly. Plus there's a tree house and rope bridges around the place."

"Your grandparents built you a castle?" Leeum asked.

"Yeah, that's how much they spoiled me!" she laughed. The four of us looked at each other.

We ate, talked, ate some more, packed and checked if we had all our things, and we ate even more.

We built another pillow fort and we got some tutoring business in. We stayed up until nine p.m., and after that we fell asleep in our newly built pillow fort. The next day we woke up at five. We did our normal routine: eat breakfast, take a bath, dress up in our separate rooms, but Marceline dressed up in my room. All our bags were in the car; all we had to do now was to drive over to the airport.

Marceline was in black leggings, a brown t-shirt, and black sneakers. She brought a rack sack, the really popular style of back packs now-a-days, that she stuffed her phone, wallet, and a few biscuits into.

Leeum was wearing a red t-shirt, jeans, and red sneakers. Alex wore a red plaid shirt, with jeans and red sneakers. Kris wore a white button up, a white undershirt too, dark beige, knee-length shorts, and white sneakers. And I wore a black t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. the guys and I had our own separate backpacks.

Alex went over to the car first and sat on the back-right-seats' head rest; a suitcase was in between his legs, and I sat beside the suitcase. Kris checked the trunk if all our bags were inside; when he was sure we didn't leave anything he went to over to the driver's seat. Marceline in between me and the suitcase, and Leeum sat in front, beside Kris.

Marceline was still eating her breakfast: toast with butter; while the rest of us were talking. Once she finished eating, she joined us in our little conversation. We talked about all the stuff we could do around the place. She said that we're all probably going to the beach first; can you believe that? They have a beach. Marceline told us that we'd probably have more than one party while we were there.

When we arrived at the airport we saw that we were one of the last people that arrived. Everyone was already getting their things and putting them into carts. The _Perfects_ were already here, too.

"Oh, I didn't know the demon spawns were coming with," Leeum said disappointedly.

"My grandparents wouldn't have had it any other way," Marceline replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means they actually want me to have enemies," she said jokingly. "They want me to have this perfect movie-like life, with drama, and boys, and all those stuff you see in chick flicks."

"Ugh," Kris said dramatically, "drama." I laughed at his side comment and we all went out of the car. We got our stuff out of the trunk, got our backpacks, and made our way into the airport.

We got all our stuff and went into the airport. The _Perfects_ were all starting at us again; but just like always we just kept walking and talking.

FIONNA'S POV

We were just waiting for Finn and Jake to get to the airport.

We were all standing by the car when we see the vampire knights pulling up into the parking lot. I expected to see Marshall and his friends acting cool and everything, just like usual; then I saw Marceline with them in the car. That's when I remembered that they did open up their group to a new member.

she's nice and everything; I mean, everyone knows that, especially from middle school; but she just doesn't seem like the type the Vampire Knights would just want to be friends with. They never make friends. So why would they start now? They must have alternative motives for befriending her. I'm sure of it.

"Hi Marshall," I said, just before the Vampire Knights passed us. He looked at me with a questioning look on his face. His other friends stopped and looked back at me as well.

"Hey…" Marshall said awkwardly; then he started walking again with his friends by his side.

'Was that how you imagined it to go, Fi?" Bonnie said annoyingly.

"Shut up bonnie," I hissed.

"Yeah bonnie," Ashley said, "at least Fionna has the guts to talk to her crush."

"Hey, I told you not to talk about that!"

"Bonnie, everyone knows you like Kris," bubba said.

"—everyone except Kris," Summer said happily.

"And his friends," Winter added happily.

"And Marceline," Summer said, completing their weird twin sentence.

"Can we just go now?" I asked.

"We have to wait for the twins remember?" Ashley said, "the other twins." I groaned and continued waiting along with my friends.

"isn't it weird how we have, like, four sets of twins?" Melissa asked.

"not really," I said, being in one of those four sets of twins.

Finn and Jake came around about seven minutes later. Once they were here we all went inside.

Half of the Vampire Knights were asleep on one of the benches, while the other half were eating. Bonnie's face turned red when she saw Kris sleeping on Leeum's shoulder.

"Take a picture," Finn teased, "it'll last longer, Bonnie."

Bonnie glared at Finn and lightly hit him on the shoulder, but she did take a picture. After that she dragged us to the stores to get some snacks. She bought a lot of stuff: chips, brownies, iced tea, and bubblegum.

I guess she's saying goodbye to her diet…

And the rest of us are quitting ours as well.

A few minutes later, about thirty minutes, the teachers came and told us to start boarding the planes. A lot of the staff there greeted Marceline good morning before going back to doing their own jobs. After a while we overheard someone say that Marceline's dad owns the airport.

We boarded the airplane. The plane was pretty normal, nothing spectacular. The Vampire Knights and a few other groups were sitting with us in first class. They were putting all their things in the overhead lockers while we were taking our seats.

Marshall and Marceline sat together opposite of me and Finn. Leeum and Kris sat together opposite of Bonnie and Bubba; Kris was on the seat closer to the isle, so Bonnie basically shoved Bubba to take the window seat. Cake and Jake sat across from Lady and Lord Mochro. The LSP's sat across Ash and Xerg. The Princess Sisters sat across the Prince Brothers. And Alex sat beside Sir Petrikov.

Marceline, Leeum, Jake, LSPrincess, Alex, and Winter sat nearest the window on the left side. while Finn, Bubba, Lord Mochro, Xerg, and Aiden sat nearest the window on the right side. Summer, James, Ash, LSPrince, Lady, Kris, Cake, Bonnie, Sir Petrikov, Marshall and I sat beside the isle.

Marshall looked tensed for some reason; so I decided to talk to him.

"Hey, Marshall," I said coolly, "you nervous? I asked.

He looked at me and said, "No, just excited," he smiled. He has a really cute smile –and a really hot smirk "how about you? Are you nervous?" he asked politely.

"No," I said confidently. I smiled back at him; but afterwards he looked at Marceline and told her something.

The flight attendants did the normal routine: show safety stuff, tell us to fasten our seat belts, turn off our phones and everything; that routine.

Once we took off I saw Marceline sleeping on Marshall's shoulder, and Marshall resting his head on hers.

"Jealous?" Finn asked. I glared at him, and he moved farther away from me in his chair before muttering, "Definitely jealous."

"I heard that, Finn," I said.

"Just go to sleep," he said, "the flight's five hours long. You should go to sleep."

"Fine," I mumbled. I went to sleep and I only woke up when we landed.


End file.
